ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Haru's Suiton Training 10/14/12
Another cold day at Yonshigakure SenjuHaru: -a sudden cold chill hit haru, and he snapped into reality. He sat up quickly and looked around in a daze, looking around franticly trying to figure out where he was. He looked down, seeing the kunai's sitting atop the scroll and remembered what he was doing.-"Shit, i fell asleep"-he murmured. He straited his posture up and picked the kunai up, stumbling to put them into his vest pocket. Then he went to roll the scroll back up and place that into a pocket as well, before making his way back to his feet and stumbling outside, rubbing his eye's as it adjusts to the light outside, as well as to get the sleep out them and help wake him up a little. He walked to theright of the gate and sat on the bench their silently, staring off into space again, it is obvious on his face that he had woken up SenjuHaru: He shook his head franticly, snapping out of his daydream. He sighed, -"Looks like another slow day at yonshi."-He said while looking around. The village was bare, empty, nothing around but the cold snowfall, and that which already sat compacted onto the ground. He hadn't seen his "Sensei" in a few days.-"Where is everyone??"-He said loudly, shooting a pocket of fog from his mouth due to the cold nature of the air around him. He stood up, tired of being bored and walked infront of that gate, facing the entrance to the village, his back to the actual gate and brung his hands that were dangling oh so delicantly at his side, up to his chest.-"Lets give this a whirl"-He spoke calmly to himself. His palms met each other, something he often did when he did a Ninjutsu right before he shut his eye's, and insteed stared strait. In a battle, he wouldn't have time to close his eye's an such, but it really should be no different nor difficult as he often daydreamed silently with his eye's open. His hands curled into the proper handseal's for the jutsu he was training with. - SenjuHaru: a strong and consise form of the finger's, he recited handseals name as he went along -Ram-"Ram"-He paused, remembering the remainder of the few handsigns-Snake- "Snake"-A smaller pause was reasured--Tiger- "Tiger" -his chakra dispersing apon the release of this jutsu, forming dark clouds above head, floating aimlessly in the atmosphere above haru's head, no wider or longer than a simple house. He looked up, studing the small couds, they lingering a few minutes more before disappating into nothingness, into the void of air. An discomforting look on haru's face as he watched the cloud vanish in the air.- SenjuHaru: -A short sigh, the words -"Back into the water"- were spoken shortly after, he shook his head, a sign of dissaproval before bringing his hands back together. This set was performed faster, still being recited, but still with a hint of uncertanty.-Tiger- "Tiger"-he boomed, a small pause between this one and the next one.-Ram-"Ram" -he said, before immediatly forming his hands into the last seal--Tiger-"TIGER!"-He screamed. He released the jutsu, his vision blurred out, entering his internal mind world, evedently a daydream. He imagined oil-like chakra seeping through his pores, and floating upwards, like water when it evaporated before condesating into a dark cloud above, taking on the properties of the oil.-..- Exiting this dream world, taking almost no time at all.. Dreaming was like an time enhancer or time reducer, perception time reducing when in the imagination world.- SenjuHaru: -He looked upwards again, staring at the cloud; obviously he wasn't doing something right. The cloud was no larger than the last one, being but mere inches larger and lasted but a few minutes longer. What was wrong? Mabye he wasn't doing something correctly, the locking of his hands after each handsign wasn't correct, or he hadn't stored chakra up enough, or something to that nature. He looked down again, a weary look in his eye as he brought his palms together and stared forwards. "Focus, Common Focus"-boomed over and over again in his head. He pushed chakra into his hands, testing to see weither it would make any difference while he performed the handseals- SenjuHaru: -He didn't recite them out loud this time, but he did infact go over them in his head.-RAM--SNAKE--TIGER- His hands danceing about into the forms, memorization of the pattern's affilerated with the handseals kicking in. Repittition really did help people remember indeed. A quickly snapping through the handseals as he released the jutsu, and the chakra in his arms and palms along with it. Viewing the same scene over inn his head about oil-like chakra seeping though his skin, evaposating, and conseding into black clouds above his head. The clouds began wisping around above, twittling and twirling into the mass of dark smoke that hung susspended in the air. He dropped his hands before looking upwards- SenjuHaru: -He was indeed un-surpised to see their was still no rapid development, nor had the cloud expanded to such length's in which he could be estatic about it. The cloud was larger, that he was given, but it wasn't to his liking. Originally the cloud hung above his in the air at about a length of nine feet and a width of seven , like a storm cloud following a dismayed child. His second attempt had expanded the cloud to about eleven by nine. His third attempt, fourteen by twelve. The clouds were in fact gradually increasing, but not as rapid as he would like, despite his prior train with it. Mabye this was just a product of him recently waking up from sleeping on the cold ground in the building behind the gate, or just he wasn't doing something correctly but what ever the reason, he stopped his training with this jutsu their and walked back towards the house; The cloud would dissolve away in about five to ten minutes.- SenjuHaru: -He hadn't spent all of his chakra training for that technique, nor did it call for a large pour of chakra, most likely he stopped to ponder new ways to perform this technique. Mabye to just relax a bit before going back out and giving the technique another shot. Entering the building he stopped, looking around for something, he might not have known what he was looking for originally before seeing the kettle of the hot tea sitting on the table, most likely preprepared earlier by someone else in yonshi for everyone to enjoy. He looked to his left, then back outside, turing to the pot that sat on the table and strolled over to it, sitting with his leg folded ontop of one of the cusions that lied on the floor to keep vistor's, or anyone for that matter, for sitting on the cold floor while they ate, or drank at the table- SenjuHaru: -He grabbed the steaming kettle by it's handle, and lifted into the air. He then reached over and grabbed a small cup, bringing it to position infront of his chest. He tilted the kettle, the steaming liquid pouring into the cup, shooting steam upwards, the heat surely felt on haru's face. He filled the cup to about three inches before the top, not wanting to spill the hot liquid on his lap. Filling the cup up, he placed the kettle back onto the table, and brought the Cup up to his lips, and took a small sip, the heat soothing him as it slithered down his throat. The steam seeming to make his nose stuffy a bit, sniffing . He stood up,the cup still in his hand and walked outside-"Erm.. ill finish this later"-before leaping through the gate, most likely headed home or to the coast to watch the ocean.-